Crona's Dilemma
by LovelyOblivian13
Summary: Title sucks as per usual, I did this for my friend on deviantart because I forgot to post Kid/Crona as on of my favorite pairings. I own nothing but my crappy story line. rated k10. Male!CronaxKid


He can't remember when it happened. He barely knows how to deal with it. Crona remembered the first time his heart began feeling tight, he was afraid it was about to explode. He thought it was a heart attack.

That was the day he found out, he was in love with Kid. He didn't quite understand it at first, but Maka helped to explain it to him. She also let him borrow a couple of her books that had to do with a situation similar to his, but he really did not like them. The boys in those books did really dirty things, like kissing each other all over, touching in places Crona didn't think was quite right. Needless to say, Crona didn't do much reading.

Ragnarok didn't help much either. Teasing him, calling him worse names than usual, and saying things he didn't understand.

Crona began avoiding Kid at all costs. He didn't want to feel so constricted while he was around the young reaper, it just didn't feel right. Yet at the same time, all he wanted was to be close to him.

_'I really don't know how to deal with this.' _ Crona thought to himself, sitting in his corner, clutching his pillow to his chest.

It was late, so Ragnarok had already fallen fast asleep. "I envy you sometimes Ragnarok. You can sleep whenever you want, it's really not fair."

Crona felt so lonely, no one to talk to, no one to sit with, no one to hold or hold him. Unconciously, he thought of Kid. Holding his hand, leaning on his shoulder, kissing his cheek. Crona blushed deeply at the thought, "No, No, no no! I shouldn't be thinking that way about my friend!"

He sighed to himself, wishing that he could be a little braver. At least then there would be a chance of Kid liking him. He could have cried, all he wanted was to be close to Kid and he knew he couldn't. He couldn't because he would never be brave enough for Kid, he was a Grim Reaper. And what was Crona? The half-witch offspring of Medusa herself, nothing to be proud of. Nothing to even want to be associated with.

This time, Crona did cry. He cried into his pillow until the sun began to rise. At that point, the tears stopped. He knew Maka would be there soon to take him to class. Class, where he would see Kid. Seeing Kid, that meant he would start feeling crappy again. Which meant he wouldn't sleep and he would spend all night crying. Again.

He heard the faint knock on his heavy door, "Come in..."

Crona watched as the door slowly opened. He expected to see Maka, but instead her was greeted with the sight of a crisp black suit and dark hair with three white stripes. "Kid..."

"Goodmorning Crona. I hope you don't mind that I'm here to take you to school, Maka has the flu." Kid half smiled.

Crona pulled himself into a tighter ball and remained silent.

"Oh... I see. Well, I'll just have Tsubaki come and-"

"No! I don't mind... I just... um.." Crona's sentece trailed off.

"Crona, I know you've been avoiding me. And I know you must have your reasons, but I thought we were ok friends and that I could at least take you to school." Kid's face fell. He looked like he could cry, but Crona knew he never would.

Kid's expression didn't change as he spoke, "Crona... Whatever I did to make you hate me, to make you not like me anymore... I'm truely truely sorry."

Crona's heart began to sink as he watched Kid turn on his heel and start for the door. "Kid! Wait!"

Crona rushed to the young Reaper and grabbed his arm, "I-I don't hate you. I do like you..."

Kid struggled to hear the last bit of what he said. He grasped Crona's face and made him look at him, "Crona, could you repeat that? I didn't hear you."

Crona took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, "I said I do like you, I like you a lot."

Kid's sad expression slowly changed to one of happy surprise. "Crona, I like you a lot, too."

Kid rubbed his thumb across Crona's cheek, staring into his pale eyes he slowly began to lean closer to the trembling half-witch.

'What's going on? What's he gonna do to me?' Crona's mind raced with questions, before it went completely blank.

Kid's pale lips were being pressed against Crona's own.

Kid's golden eyes were drifting closed as Crona's remained wide open. He couldn't comprehend what was going on, he couldn't say he didn't like it. Actually he enjoyed how it felt to kiss, especially when he was kissing Kid. Though, he didn't understand it.

When they parted, Crona was flushed, breathing heavy, and still in shock. Kid giggled a little bit, "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

Crona met Kid's gaze, "That's ok. I didn't mind."

Kid siled from ear to ear, "That's great! Come on, or we'll be late."

Crona followed Kid out of his room. While walking down the long hallway, Kid laced his fingers with Crona's, triggering a smile from the shy boy.

"I like you Kid." he barely whispered.

Kid smiled, having heard Crona's quiet words, replied, "I like you too, Crona."


End file.
